Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 22
(Meanwhile, Monstro is seen asleep on the ocean floor. Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri are inside his stomach. They are resting on a ship. They, Figaro and Cleo are all starving to death) * Geppetto: Not a bite for days, Dimitri. * Dimitri: We can't hold out much longer. * (Geppetto and Figaro sneeze) * Anya: I never thought it would end this way, Dimitri. * Dimitri: Yeah, we're starving to death in the stomach of a whale. * Geppetto: And my poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy. It's hopeless, guys. * Dimitri: I'm so hungry I could eat the entire whale in revenge! * Anya: There isn't a fish on shore. If Monstro doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid we're done for. * Dimitri: We still have hope, Anya. Monstro has been asleep for days. But he'll be awake, there'll be fish coming for us to eat and we'll be healthy and out of here before too long. You wait and see. * (Suddenly, a school of tuna fish swim by. Monstro finally awakens and goes after the fish. Back inside Monstro's stomach, Dimitri is the first to spot the fish swimming by) * Dimitri: Geppetto, Anya, look over there, the tuna fish are coming! * (Geppetto also looks on at the fish swimming by) * Geppetto: Tuna! Oh, tuna fish! * (Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri all start fishing) * Anya: Here they are, for our dinner. * Dimitri: I got a big one right here. * Geppetto: Keep them in there, Figaro. * (Figaro watches over the fish to make sure they don't escape) * (Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Jiminy notice some other tuna fish swimming for their lives.) * Pinocchio: Hey, wait a minute, have you seen... * (Then Pinocchio realises Monstro is coming. Pinocchio is horrified) * Pinocchio: Monstro! * (Pinocchio's rock is caught but Jiminy untangles Pinocchio's tail) * Jiminy Cricket: We've gotta get out of here. * (Pinocchio and Jiminy also swim for their lives) * Jiminy Cricket: Who-hoo-hoo, come on Pinoke. Don't wait for me. * (Meanwhile, back inside Monstro, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri continue fishing for their dinner) * Anya: I never saw so many around. * (Suddenly a huge wave splashes around the ship. But the three of them are able to continue fishing) * Geppetto: Ha ha ha ha, here's another one. * Dimitri: We've got enough to last us for weeks so far. Hey wait a minute, I've found a big one. * (Figaro slaps one of the fish to keep them in the pile) * Anya: Dimitri, come over here, my rod's stuck! * Dimitri: Hold on! * (Dimitri helps pull Anya's fishing rod out of a narrow gap in the ship, then they continue fishing.) * Anya: Thanks, Dimitri. That was tricky. But now we can finish the job. Let's go again. * (Meanwhile, Figaro is doing his best to keep the tuna fish at bay) * Geppetto: Keep them in there, Figaro. * (One fish whacks away at Figaro with his fins, Figaro tries to slap at the fish but he falls in the tank) * (Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Jiminy are still swimming for their lives. As they reach the surface, Monstro swallows Pinocchio, but Jiminy is not in the process. Jiminy knocks on Monstro's to try and gain entry but there is no response) * Jiminy Cricket: Hey, blabber mouth, open up. I've got to get in there, * (Back inside the whale, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri are fishing out the last few fish out of the water) * Anya: Well, looks like that's the last of them. * Dimitri: I can still see a few more down there. Geppetto how are we getting on? * Geppetto: We're nearly done now, Dimitri. Only a few left. * Anya: Then we'd better work fast. * (Pinocchio hold onto a fish and is reeled out of the water and into the pile with the other fish) * Pinocchio: Hey father, Anya, Dimitri! * Geppetto: Don't bother us now, Pinocchio. * Anya: Dimitri, do you see what I see? * Dimitri: I'd look in that tank if I were you, Geppetto. * Geppetto: Pinocchio? * Pinocchio: Hello! * Anya: He's here! * (Geppetto suddenly notices Pinocchio and explodes with joy) * Geppetto: Pinocchio, my son! * (Geppetto tries to hold Pinocchio into his arms, but accidently holds a fish) * Dimitri: Geppetto, he's over here. * Geppetto: Huh? * (Geppetto drops the fish and Pinocchio jumps into his arms) * Geppetto: Oh yes, Pinocchio, my my, I'm so happy to see you. * Pinocchio: Me too, father. * (Pinocchio also hugs Anya) * Anya: Pinocchio, thank goodness you're here, I thought I'd never see you again. * Dimitri: We missed you for a long time. But it's so great to see you again. * (Pinocchio jumps into Dimitri's arms) * Pinocchio: Good to see you too, Dimitri. * (Dimitri lifts Pinocchio down and Figaro joins in) * Pinocchio: Figaro, a ha, Figaro. * (Cleo jumps in and out of her bowl at the sight of seeing Pinocchio) * Pinocchio: Cleo, Oh cleo. You're here too. * (Pinocchio runs his finger around Cleo's bowl) * Geppetto: Yes, we're all together again. * (Pinocchio sneezes) * Dimitri: He's soaking wet, Geppetto. * Geppetto: I don't want him to catch a cold. * Anya: How did you find us, Pinocchio? * Pinocchio: I knocked on the door an there was nobody in. So I jumped into the sea and swam to find Monstro. And that's how I got here. * Dimitri: You shouldn't have come down here, but it's awfully good to see you. * Geppetto: Let me take your hat. * (Geppetto removes Pinocchio's hat from his head, and he, Anya and Dimitri are horrified at seeing Pinocchio's donkey ears) * Geppetto: Oh, Pinocchio. * Pinocchio: What's the matter? * Anya: Your ears! * (Pinocchio touches his ears to show his father and his friends) * Pinocchio: Huh, ears? Ooh, these? Oh that's nothing. I got a tail too. * (Pinocchio begins to laugh but it becomes a bray!. Figaro jumps into Cleo's bowl) * Geppetto: (Shocked) Pinocchio! * Dimitri: What has he done to you? * Pinocchio: Who? * Dimitri: The Coachman. * Pinocchio: Well, I... I... * Geppetto: Oh never mind now. Old Geppetto has his little wooden head. Nothing else matters. * (Pinocchio and Geppetto hug happily. Dimitri however is furious at the Coachman's evil deeds and vows revenge on him) * Dimitri: I knew that Coachman had something to do with that. * Anya: Dimitri. * Dimitri: So help me, Anya. I'm going to pay him out. I'll find him, and somehow, I'll give him his comeuppance! * Anya: Dimitri, calm down. The Coachman is just a greedy scoundrel who has only one interest and that's money. You're better than him, Dimitri. You care about Pinocchio, you helped us try and find him. You tried to save him from going to that dreadful place. So please, forget the Coachman and think of Pinocchio. * Dimitri: All right. I promise. * (Anya and Dimitri hug) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof